digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veemon
Digi-Egg Digivolution ChartAll forms canon except GoldVeedramon from Digi-Egg of Destiny. |digixros=Shoutmon X7 Superior ModeDigimon Xros Wars, "A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!!" 54 |java=Junko Noda |javan=(Adventure 02) |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |envan=(Adventure 02) |partner=Davis Motomiya Ryo Akiyama Xros Heart Xros Heart United Army |n1=(Kr:) 브이몬 V-mon }} Veemon is a Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from the letter " ". It is a new species of Digimon that was discovered recently. As a survivor of a species that flourished in the of the Digital World, it is able to perform "Armor Digivolution", a "pseudo-digivolution" using the s. Among others, Veemon is an excellent Combat Species, as it possesses hidden power, and demonstrates tremendous abilities by Armor Digivolving. Although it has a mischievous, prank-loving personality, it has another side with a strong sense of justice.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/v-mon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: V-mon] Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Veemon digivolves from DemiVeemon to ExVeemon in lines 1 and 22. With the s of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles, Veemon can, for one round, digivolve to Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Magnamon, respectively. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers begins with a Veemon in his party, a reference to Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, where he is partnered to one. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Veemon card, titled "PF AP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's AP by 120. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Veemon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon World Data Squad Veemon is one of Agumon's evolutions. He is obtained when Agumon has digivolved to Guilmon, and is level 7. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Rumble Arena Veemon is a playable character, digivolving to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Veemon is one of the 13 Digimon that can be played at the start. He can digivolve to Flamedramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Digimon Battle Spirit Veemon appears as a default playable digimon who digivolves to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and as a main enemy digimon in the "Desert" level. Digimon World 2 Veemon can digivolve into Veedramon or Flamedramon and can further digivolve into AeroVeedramon or Raidramon depending on its DP. Veemon is considered a secret digimon and can only be obtained through DNA digivolving a Dinosaur Type Digimon, such as any digivolution of Agumon, and a Dramon-Type digimon. Since Veemon is a Dramon (Dragon) Type Digimon, Any of his digivolutions will have a result of him when partnered with a Dinosaur type Digimon in Champion Level. Digimon World 3 Veemon is the only partner Digimon that is not available at the beginning. To obtain one as a partner, the player must get Veemon Digital DNA (or DDNA) from Paildramon, and then report to the DRI agent.The combined level of all three partner digimon must be lower than 30. Veemon is also sometimes seen in cities and in the Underground Network. The player can speak to him, but cannot battle him. He is also available as a card. He is a Rookie level Red-type with 4/4 stats and alongside Agumon is the second most powerful Rookie card (If you play three or more, you can summon Paildramon). The first time he can be found in Wind Prairie's exit to Kicking Forest. He will give you a sidequest for the tree kicking boots. To find him there you'll have to speak to the little boy kicking the trees in Plug Cape first. Digimon World 4 Veemon is one of the four starter Digimon. Dorumon can digivolve to Veemon at Level 16. Veemon can digivolve into Guilmon at level 16. Its first attack is Petty Lightning. His specialty is Slash, and he has the Slash Sword, Crush Arms, and Shot Pistols. Digimon World DS Veemon digivolves from Chibomon, and can digivolve further into ExVeemon depending on its stats. He cannot be obtained in the wild, but must be matched over Wi-Fi to get the Serpent Egg, which hatches into Chibomon, then Veemon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Veemon is #26 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Irs basic stats are 116 HP, 104 MP, 81 Attack, 63 Defense, 52 Spirit, 60 Speed, and 23 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Quick 1 traits, and can be found on Log-in Mountain. Veemon Digivolves from Chibomon and can digivolve into either ExVeemon or Veedramon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Veemon, your Digimon must be at least LV10 with 50% friendship. It can also be hatched from the Claw Patterned Digi-Egg. You can Armor Digivolve Veemon to Flamedramon with the Digi-Egg of Courage or into Magnamon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Digimon World Championship Veemon digivolves from Tokomon and Koromon with 3 Battles and 20 Dragon AP and can digivolve into Veedramon with 6 battles, Seadramon with 20 Aquatic AP, Raremon with 4 Penalties, and Airdramon by passing time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Veemon digivolves from Chibomon and can digivolve into ExVeemon, Veedramon, or Magnamon (after the Digi-Egg of Miracles plate is set). It can be found in the Login Mountain. Digital Monster D-Project Veemon is the Rookie of the Dragon's Nest Area. The Devidramon in Area 5 will turn into a Veemon upon defeat, who will digivolve to ExVeemon with a Paildramon and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode in his party to fight the player in the postgame. Digimon Racing Veemon is one of the three characters who are locked. Instead of digivolving to ExVeemon, Veemon armor digivolves to Flamedramon. Digimon Masters Veemon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It has 2 different types, ExVeemon and Veedramon. ExVeemon type digivolves into Paildramon at LVL 25 and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode at LVL 41. Also Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an unlockeable stage avaible at LVL 55. Veedramon type digivolves into AeroVeedramon at LVL 25 and UlforceVeedramon at LVL 41. Attacks * : Swings both of its arms in circles, striking the opponent. *'Vee Headbutt' (V-mon Head): Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbutt. *'Hopping Kick' *'V-mon Cluster Head' *'Long Sword'"Long Sword" is the name of the sword wielded on and Veemon's starter weapon in Digimon World 4. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Mini Dragon Digimon Category:Dragon Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles